Question: $C$ $J$ $T$ If: $ CJ = 3x + 9$, $ JT = 4x + 4$, and $ CT = 48$, Find $JT$.
From the diagram, we can see that the total length of ${CT}$ is the sum of ${CJ}$ and ${JT}$ $ {CJ} + {JT} = {CT}$ Substitute in the expressions that were given for each length: $ {3x + 9} + {4x + 4} = {48}$ Combine like terms: $ 7x + 13 = {48}$ Subtract $13$ from both sides: $ 7x = 35$ Divide both sides by $7$ to find $x$ $ x = 5$ Substitute $5$ for $x$ in the expression that was given for $JT$ $ JT = 4({5}) + 4$ Simplify: $ {JT = 20 + 4}$ Simplify to find ${JT}$ : $ {JT = 24}$